


clown tingz

by hyuckswrld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All of them are little shits, Alternate Universe - College/University, Freeform, Group chat, Light Angst, M/M, Road Trips, Texting, all of them are dumbasses, cheol is eternally struggling and tired, i promise its funny maybe, ignore the time frame, in conclusion svt clown, not sure if im doing platonic or romantic, seokmin is a little shit, stream their full album cb on sept 16, they go on a road trip but its fucked up, this is a clown fest, winging this whole thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckswrld/pseuds/hyuckswrld
Summary: [cheol]: anyways i was thinking[jeonghan]: wow for once[cheol]: i fucking hate you dipshits[cheol]: ANWAYS we go on a roadtrip[cheol]: to let go of all the summer vibes or whatnot idk[mingyu]: u sound like a vsco girl lol[cheol]: strike two





	1. 1. mingyu vape god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for the clown fest anyways pls read juice ayo im desperate

[annoying shits]

[seokmin]: he got so mad lol all i did was steal all his pens

[vernon]: no wonder karma got u and u dropped ur icecream last time

[seokmin]: .

[seokmin]: i did not come to be attacked

[seungkwan]: i mean u do on a daily basis but i mean :/

[papi]: fuckers listen up

[seokmin]: fuck you too seungkwan okay it was a hard time for me

[seokmin]: i even went all out and shit i got that gormet stuff idk how to sepll it

[seokmin]: cost me my gas money im still emo

[papi]: sHUT UP

[papi]: wait who the fuck changed my name what is a papi

[jeonghan]: omg sexy ;))

[papi]: ,,,

[papi] changed [papi]’s name to [cheol]

[cheol]: finally

[mingyu]: GUYS HAVE YOU. SEEN MY PENS I CANT FIND THEM

[seokmin]: oop time for me to go

[cheol]: oh MY FUCKING GOD IF YOU DONT SHUT UP

[cheol]: wheres the rest of us

[jun]: minghaos in clas w me

[jun]: josh is w jeonghna and everyoen else is in the studio

[cheol]: get off ur damn phone and listen in class

[jun]: okay daddy ;)))

[cheol]: wait no wait

[cheol]: you know how smummer break is ending in two weeks right

[wonwoo]: no we all live under a rock and are blind

[cheol]: this fuckign close to kicking u out

[cheol]: anyways i was thinking

[jeonghan]: wow for once

[cheol]: i fucking hate you dipshits

[cheol]: ANWAYS we go on a roadtrip

[cheol]: to let go of all the summer vibes or whatnot idk

[mingyu]: u sound like a vsco girl lol

[cheol]: strike two

[cheol]: also for memories since we’re going to be swamped with college and adulting

[cheol]: just bros being dudes yk

[seokmin]: isnt that a vine

[jeonghan]: sounds good to me ig ill check w josh

[cheol]: why doesn't josh ever text in the gc

[seungkwan]: he told me once that it clogs up his notifs so he just muted us and ‘forgot’

[seungkwan]: ,

[seungkwan]: may have also been when i sent in the lyrics to toxic,,, line by line

[vernon]: i think everyone had u muted that day

[vernon] has left the group chat!

[seungkwan]: just doing summer cleaning ;)

[jihoon]: ive been meaning to do that for a while good job

[cheol]: anyone on board with the roadtrip say i

[cheol]: the rest dont have rights so they cant vote

[seokmin]: eye

[wonwoo]: i the rest don't have rights so they can't vote

[mingyu]: i

[seungkwan]: wonwow shut up

[seungkwan]: i

[jeonghan]: i

[jun]: on behalf on me and minghoa i

[jun]: he also says that he keeps the gc on mute most of the time too

[jun]: ow he punched me

[jun]: he told me not to say that nvm

[josh]: i

[jihoon]: this roadtrip is going to be a shitshow

[jihoon]: i

[cheol]: omg i knew u loved us inside

[jihoon]: youre pushing it now

[cheol]: okay i guess thasts all set we’re going on a road trip! fun

[minghao]: i cant wait to be in a van full of clowns

[mingyu]: hEY

[jun]: uncalled for

[cheol]: also mingyu,

[mingyu]: yes daddy

[cheol]: shut up

[mingyu]: omg degrade me daddy

[cheol]: i will. End you

[cheol]: anyway soonyoung. showed me a. Very interesting video

[mingyu]: oh shit

[soonyoung]: payback for that time where you took all my white socks and soaked them in blue gatorade when you knew i had an event the next day

[soonyoung]: had to borrow jeonghnns socks and god knows what he did to them

[soonyoung]: karma is a bitch

[mingyu]: uhh i gotta water my pillow guys bye it was nice

[cheol]: NO YOU LITTLE FUCKER GET BACK HERE I SAW YOU VAPE IN THE VIDEO BITCH

[jihoon]: this was bound to happen

[jun]: i saw the video lol he ripped a phat one

[jun]: mingyu vape god

[cheol]: IM GOING TO GIVE THAT SUCKER A LESSON

[seokmin]: you did not. Hear it from me but jeonghan might have had something to do w it josh too

[cheol]: oH MY FUCKIGN GDO JOSH AND JEONGHAN GET UR FUCKIGN ASSES INTO THE GC

[jeonghan]: so u dont want the rest of us besides our asses :((

[joshua]: in my defense uh

[cheol]: BITHC U DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO DEFEND AGAINST

[minghao]: this is lowkey funny lmao cheol bout to go sicko mode

[cheol]: I FUCIGN AHTE OYOU GUSY

\---

[jihoon] sent a private message to [cheol]!

[jihoon]: you know ur inviting ur two exes to a road trip

[cheol]: no im amnesiac and i cant remember any of my ideas

[jihoon]: shut up

[jihoon]: this isnt a good idea cheol

[cheol]: i know you dont have to baby me i got it

[jihoon]: ok im just worried

[jihoon]: but you really think you can fit 13 people into your piece of crappy scrap metal

[cheol]: ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY TOYOTA

[cheol]: FUCK YOU MAN THATS MY CHILD

[cheol]: uh i didnt think that far

[cheol]: got it im strapping you to the roof when we go

[jihoon]: 🖕

[cheol]: love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hh pls tell me if it was good or not also if u couldnt tell the vape scene is from their teaser for their cb stan twt went wild w that
> 
> anyways dont know if i should make it platonic like just for shits and giggles or actually put some thought into this but follow me on twitter @soft_cheolie (https://twitter.com/soft_cheolie) i promise im funny sometimes


	2. chan dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [wonwoo] sent a private message to [cheol]!
> 
> [wonwoo]: you're still so whipped 
> 
> [cheol]: shut up or ill mention mingyu
> 
> [wonwoo]: i hate you so much sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this in half an hour and its absolute shit who knew also its a bit longer than normal

[annoying shits]

[chan]: jesus i hate summer assignments

[vernon]: rt rt

[chan]: like wtf do you mean write an essay on the progression of business mergers and history of venture capitals

[chan]: i barely know what a market strategy is ?? help????

[chan]: what am i doing

[soonyoung]: why r u even a business major didnt u get scammed once

[vernon]: pls explain

[chan]: NO NONNOO PLEASE NO

[soonyoung]: it happened last YEAR IM NOT KIDDINING

[chan]: I SWEAR TO FUCKIGNG GOD SOONYONG IF U EVEN GET A WORD OUT

[soonyoung]: long story short he came to me sobbing about hwo some nigerian prince was suffering out there and managed to get a email begging for help and it landed in his inbox

[soonyoung]: so chan said that he did the right hthing and sent him 200 buckeroos but then the dude didnt reply after he got the money

[soonyoung]: when i told him it was a scam he stared at me for a good min and left

[vernon]: LMAOOOO CHAN U DUMBASS

[minghao]: was this why chan was crying during the showcase last year im-

[jun]: poor prince :( the world out there is tough man

[jun]: hope hes doing okay out there

[chan]: . i cnant believe i trusted u

[chan] left the group chat!

[wonwoo]: deserve

\----

[annoying shits]

[cheol]: wait so if were acutally doing the road trip we gotta actually prepare stuff

[jun]: no shit sherlock

[jeonghan]: yeah im ready to just go in my boxers

[cheol]: ihate you both with a passion

[cheol]: @minghao i know you have a car stop lurking you knew this conversation was going to come up sooner or later

[minghao]: car,,, hhahaa time for me to leave hahha totally dont have a car hahha

[cheol]: minghao,.

[minghao]: mY BMW

[minghao]: REMEMBER LAST TIME I OFFERED MY BMW FOR THE GOOD OF THE DAMN GROUP

[minghao]: SOONYOUNG LEFT THE DAMN WINDOW OPEN WHEN WE WENT TO THE BEACH

[minghao]: GUESS WHAT HAPPENED

[soonyoung]: i do not recall

[minghao]: THE DAMN PIGEONS SHIT ALL OVER MY SEATS

[minghao]: MY PRECIOUS LIMITED EDITION BROWN LEATHER SEATS

[mingyu]: i don't think they were pigeons

[minghao]: BITCH DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE

[minghao]: AND THEN WHEN WE GOT ICE CREAM YOU DROPPED IT ON THE CEILING

[minghao]: HWO DOES THAT EVEN FUCKIG HAPPEN??????????

[minghao]: THE. CEILING

[minghao]: IF IT WERE CHEOLS CAR I WOULDNT HAVE CARED SINCE ITS MUSTIER THAN JUNS DICK

[jun]: my dick is fresh thank u many people can attest for that

[josh]: that wasn't. needed

[cheol]: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP COMING FOR MY CAR

[jihoon]: it’s ugly that’s why

[jeonghan]: finally maybe this road trip can convince him to buy a new one

[cheol]: not with my crippling student debts

[cheol]: anyways minghao please :(((((((

[cheol]: jeonghan has to give up his car anyways since hes the resident piece of shit

[jeonghan]: but im ur piece of shit ;)

[cheol]: . also because he’s the only one that can drive decent as much as it hurts to say

[cheol]: last time i went driving with jisoo seungkwan and jun we nearly crashed into an old woman

[seungkwan]: she was RIGHT THERE

[josh]: you were going 40 in a 10 mph zone

[seungkwan]: i accidently floored the gas pedal it wasnt my fault

[cheol]: minghao :((( pls one last time you owe me or ill spill the beans yk what

[minghao]: don't you DARE

[minghao]: . fine i'll do it

[minghao]: i swear to god if any of you decide to channel your inner baby and spill on the seats you will never see the light of day again i will make sure of it

[minghao]: mingyu, seokmin i'm looking at you

[cheol]: okay thats all set now we just gotta pack and go out and buy food

[cheol]: we can divide seats later

[jeonghan]: i can sense that liv doesn’t have any idea how to end this

[wonwoo]: who’s liv

[jeonghan]: livs the author

[seokmin]: what author who are you talking abt

[jeonghan]: nvm i gotta get ready bye kids

[cheol]: bye !

\---

[wonwoo] sent a private message to [cheol]!

[wonwoo]: you're still so whipped

[cheol]: shut up or i wont mention mingyu

[wonwoo]: i hate you so much sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it also since school is starting updates may be less consistant but anyways follow me on twitter @soft_cheolie tell me how it was


End file.
